


Body Parts 2: The Eyes

by flaming_muse



Series: Body Parts [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-29
Updated: 2003-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Parts 2: The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> set in season 4, AU after "Something Blue"
> 
> The second of the "Body Parts" series, a group of ficlets roughly inspired by different parts of the body.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on November 29, 2003.

However skilled Spike might be at concealing his feelings behind smirks and sarcastic comments, Xander had learned that Spike's eyes always gave him away, if only for a moment.

Xander first noticed the brief flash of surprise in Spike's eyes when Xander produced three books of crosswords and a juicy soap opera magazine from his bag. Then he caught a glimpse of the fury boiling just beneath the surface when Buffy taunted Spike with a pen just out of his reach. He smiled at the gratitude hidden behind lowered lids and surly words when he stepped around Buffy and offered Spike one of his own pencils.

Once Xander realized how easy it was to read Spike if he looked at him at just the right moment, he couldn't stop watching him. In fact, Xander had gotten into the habit of glancing at Spike's reaction first whenever anything interesting happened. It had become a bit of a game to try to read Spike's eyes before he got his barrier of snark back into place.

So when Giles said that Spike was moving in with Xander, Xander's gaze flashed to the vampire before he even fully comprehended the sentence.

He saw a spark of resentment and dismay before Spike said, "I'm _what_?"

"Wait. He's _what_?" Xander asked, turning back to Giles.

"Spike is moving in with you," Giles said. "It's only for a short while."

There was an argument, of course, but Giles got his way, and Xander went home that night with his very own pet vampire and a bag of fresh vampire food. At least no litter box was required.

"Home sweet home," Xander said, opening the door to the basement. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but come on in, Spike."

Spike's eyes registered his disgust, and, for once, he didn't try to hide his emotions.

"You live here? It's damp, dingy, and bloody depressing," he said, frowning at the old, pull-out couch and the exposed pipes and wiring. "Explains a lot."

"Just think how happy you'll be when it's time for you to go back to Giles'." Xander shoved the paper bag full of containers of blood into his mini-fridge and slammed the door closed.

"Too bloody right. Calling this place a squalid hole in the ground would be a compliment."

"Hey, at least you'll have a couple of nights away from the bathtub." He tossed the piles of clean laundry off of the big red recliner and onto the threadbare rug.

"Watcher ought to pay for a chiropractor I've got such a crick in my neck from that sodding torture device," said Spike. He watched as Xander pulled the recliner forward and arranged it to point at the battered television.

"You'll be more comfortable here," Xander said, patting the red faux-leather. "It's all yours... except that it stays here when you leave and you'd better not do anything disgusting on it."

Spike glanced at the sagging couch and back at the chair before shrugging. He slung his coat onto the workbench and sank into the recliner. Crossing his arms behind his head, he asked, "When's dinner?"

"Whenever you get it. This is a self-serve restaurant."

Spike smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You on the menu?" he asked.

"In your dreams, fangless."

There was a flicker of something that could well have been hunger in Spike's eyes when Xander turned back to him, but it was gone literally in the blink of an eye.

Pulling out a frozen dinner from his tiny freezer, Xander found himself wishing that he were wearing a shirt with a collar.

They had dinner in front of the television, both making fun of the Real World cast between bites and sips, and afterwards Spike even went so far as to wash out the Kiss the Librarian mug that he had stolen from Giles' apartment.

"Well, it's late," Xander said. "Time for bed. Or chair, in your case."

"Least it doesn't smell like raspberries, though mold and old socks aren't an improvement."

"It's better than being a big pile of dust, which is your other option."

Xander caught a glimpse of anger before Spike shot him a two-fingered salute.

"Just saying," Xander said. He reached under Spike's coat to grab what it was covering.

"Hey, hands off the duster!"

"I'm not hurting your coat. I just needed this." He held up the coil of rope.

"What the bloody hell is that for?" Spike asked. His eyes were sharp with ill-concealed alarm. "You going to hoist a sail or something?"

"I'm going to sleep. But first, I'm going to tie you up."

Spike's jaw tightened, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not like I can hurt you. Had my bite removed, remember? And there's nothing here worth stealing."

"You could still duct tape me to my bed and set my house on fire," said Xander with a shrug.

That thought made Spike pause for a moment.

"Duct tape has many uses," he said, a smile twisting up one corner of his mouth.

"Would you rather me use that than rope on you?"

The smile vanished, as did the hint of good humor in his eyes.

"Sorry. Have to say no to either. I've got sensitive skin, and I chafe easily," Spike said. His words were nonchalant, but he watched the rope in Xander's hands with unnerving focus. "How 'bout I promise to sit still and be a good boy?"

"Like your word means anything. Hello? _Evil vampire_."

Spike glowered at him.

"Even we evil vampires can have a code of honor."

"And do you?" Xander asked.

"Well, no. But it's not like I couldn't break the ropes."

"It's symbolic."

"Also kinky." Spike smirked.

"Which I will keep in mind when I see my _girlfriend_."

"Oh, are you two back together? Want me to show you some knots?" Spike's smirk grew wider, and Xander sighed.

"What I want is to go to sleep. So it's time for you to get up close and personal with your chair. Which, I repeat, is only on loan and is an ick-free zone."

"I don't see why -"

"Chair or pile of dust. Your choice."

Spike's jaw clenched again, and he glared at Xander as he let himself be tied to the chair. He didn't speak another word as Xander got ready for bed, but his resentment was apparent in his body language.

As he brushed his teeth, Xander reminded himself that it would be stupid to let Spike loose in the basement. Even without directly hurting anyone, Spike could cause plenty of trouble. Keeping him contained was the right thing to do.

Long after he turned off the light, though, Xander could see the humiliation and rage that had burned so strongly in Spike's eyes.


End file.
